


Gossip Time

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Meeting the Family, Thor is Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Thor's mother and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Time

“Lady (y/n) I have returned!” Thor announced as he landed on the balcony of the floor that you both shared. He had recently asked you to move in with him after almost a year of dating and it was slowly becoming both of yours, not just his. But today, it was quiet. Normally you would jump and hug him after a long battle. And while he hadn’t been gone long this time, he was still expecting you.

“Lady (y/n)?” He asked as he walked around the flat. You were nowhere in the flat, that was for sure. He was starting to get a little worried. You did have a job with Tony, but it was mainly doing paperwork, which you did here the apartment.

Thor started to search the tower. You weren’t on any of the floors that Thor searched, and with each passing one, he found himself growing nervous. But then he came to the common floor where the team normally hung out, and his fear turned to terrified.

You were sitting on the couch with Loki and Frigga.

And you were laughing.

“And then he ran around screaming “I am Thor! I am Thor!” And then he passed out and snored for like twelve hours.” Frigga said. You started laughing again.

“Oh my god! He did that?” You asked. Frigga smiled.

“Trust me, that is not the worst thing that he’s done.” Loki said. “This one time, his hammer got stolen and…”

“Mother! Loki! What a pleasant surprise.” Thor said, walking in before Loki could continue telling his story. You smiled at your boyfriend before you started laughing. Thor sighed and tried to think of what stories they could have been telling you.

“Oh, hello my son.” Frigga said. “Loki and I were just getting to know your lady. I must say she is a lot more pleasant than some of the harlots you used to run around with.”

“Mother!” Thor said. You just laughed.

“That’s probably why he plans on making her his bride.” Loki said. “Oh, did I say that?” He grinned wickedly. Your cheeks were red, Thor’s face was in shock, and Frigga just seemed to excited to care. She immediately swooped you up into a hug.

“This is fantastic news!” She said. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit. You and Thor hadn’t talked about marriage yet, but you would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought of what it would be the wife of the god of thunder.

“Loki, can I have a word with you outside?” Thor asked, hand tightening on his hammer. Loki stood up.

“I think that is my cue to leave.” He said.

“Oh no you don’t!” Thor said, chasing after his brother. Frigga looked over at you once the boys were gone.

“Are you sure you want to marry in to this family?” She asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Because their father can be worse than them.” You laughed.

“To be honest, my queen, I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
